


Capitol High

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Relationships, F/M, Gen, New Girl - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, The Capitol, The wealthy, What Was I Thinking?, sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Capitol High, home to the very rich and famous, this is the school that people pay through the nose to go to, the school where who you know and who knows you makes you or breaks you and the school where a very juicy love triangle is about to unfold.<br/>Told from Katniss's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment suggestions and what you think, be nice :)

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..' My alarm went up in a trail of pointless rings, as I turned around in my bed. I automatically reached out to touch my sister's hair and to tell her to get up, which would be a win-win situation for both of us. She'd get a longer time in the shower and I'd get the bed for myself, enjoy the small things in life right?  
"Katniss?" My sister's voice brought me back to reality.  
"Yes, little duck?" I asked turning over to face her, the nickname I'd made for her fit, her hair was bright blonde and almost yellow in colour and she used to waddle when she was younger.  
"Are you nervous?" Her eyes locked with mine and I was struck with the realisation of how different we looked, she was pale and freckled and like I'd mentioned before, had long, straight blonde hair, her eyes were a deep icy blue and she was tall for her age and remarkably pretty. Much different to me, I was fairly tall as well but much darker in complexion, I almost had olive skin and my eyes were a dull lifeless grey, my hair was wavy and thick and even though I was thin, I had curves.  
"Katniss?" She asked again, I smiled at her. Was I nervous?  
"No, of course not." I lied, "You, need to go and get ready." She nodded and got up and I rolled over in the bed with a sigh. I was nervous, I knew I'd never fit in, not in that puffy fancy school with a pool in it's backyard but my mom still made me apply for a scholarship and now I was about to start my first day with a bunch of high profile snobs. I pulled myself out of bed at that thought and went to my wardrobe, I scanned through my section of clothes, there was mostly hunting wear, I grinned at a pair of tattered leather pants and took out a clean white shirt and my oldest black jacket. I wanted them to clearly get the message to that I didn't give a damn about them or their school. I slipped out a pair of old black boots as well, my grin was even wider now, at the thought of Effie, the deputy principal over looking my fashion choice. She's assured me that no one would know of my 'little situation' by that I gathered she meant my scholarship and I honestly couldn't give a castle 4X who found out, it's not like I wanted to be there anyways.  
"Shower's free Katniss!" My sister yelled and I grabbed a towel ready to go in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold.... so cold that I had to give Prim the only good coat, in the house to go to school, I couldn't have her freezing to death and I took my mother's as she wasn't going anywhere today. I leaned into it, and felt it wrap me, like I was lying in a bed of blankets, I knew it was ,my dads it was the only reason that it was this long on me and that she looked so sad to part with it, even for a day. My mother prodded me all morning to make sure that I had all of my books and she kept giving nervous glances at my shoes like she was about to ask me to change but I just ignored it, if I had to go to this school, I would wear whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted and however I wanted once it stayed in the school rules.  
After walking Prim to school, I walked down the road to my new school 'Capitol High,' I heard of them and I saw them whenever Prim and I walked down to town to go shopping, they usually wore, bright fashionable clothes with extravagant weird looking hairstyles and they had the oddest makeup, I'd ever seen. Effie Trinket was a prime example, she looked exactly the same while still mangageing to look different today. Her hair was in a large bun, the size of a pillow and she had gold gold streaks running through it, she was wearing a fitted blue and gold dress with, bright blue eyeshadow and eyelashes, she looked even paler than when I'd last seen her, she had on six inch heels even though the snow as a mile deep and she had on as usual grey gloves.   
"WELL HELLO THERE!" She said waving me over egarly as if i was four, "I"M SO GLAD YOU COULD COME." She must have been deaf the way she shouted.   
I smiled she wouldn't have said that if she could read my mind.  
"SO YOU"RE FIRST CLASS IS BIOLOGY THEN YOU"LL GET A TOUR IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?" She asked me, leaning over, I just stared ather eyelashes, they were neon blue and so bright it hurt to look at her.   
'I'll manage." I replied flatly, "So where is it?"  
She stared at me like if i asked the stupidest question in the world.   
"Where...Is...My...Class?" I asked going slow for her, I sensed that she was a bit of an idiot.   
"Oh, sweetie, the second hall to the left, every students shedule is on you're school phone." With that she passed me a new phone, "It'll have everything you need, trust me it;s a dear, you're tracker is in it so keep it on you at alll times." She finally lowered her voice to a normal tone and batted her eyelashes some more.   
"Oh, Darling smile, you've earned it." She added happily. I tried to bight back a reply what did she mean by I'd earned it, "Thanks." I said flatly and I turned on my phone to fine my class and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, trying to edit... this sucks lol.

My class was far, the school had very few people but it was massive, and despite having my schedule literally at my fingertips I went into the wrong room twice. When I finally got to my class, I bumped into this guy, he was tall and muscular and his skin was a milky white, when I looked up at him, I saw that he was good-looking but in that traditional cocky way, his hair was spiked up and his eyes were a light icy blue. He smirked when he saw me and crossed his arms over his chest and he was eyeing me flirtatiously, I pulled at my T-shirt and frowned back.  
Whoever this guy was, I didn't like the way he was eyeing me, I tried to walk around him, but he extended his legs and arms to block the door frame, "I haven't seen you around here before." He said flashing me another smile, I tried to see if there was another way around him but he was wasn't budging so I smiled quickly.  
"I'm new." I said offering the minimum amount of information, I hoped he'd back off and move.  
He smiled wider "Is that so... I'm Cato." He offered moving closer, "Cato Anderson," He said his last name like it was supposed to mean something to me. I paused as if contemplating it, I think I'd heard the name before, i frowned his dad probably owned some bank or something equally as ridiculous.  
"Good for you, could you move you're blocking my way."  
"That's not the nice way to say it."  
"Fine move you're ass before I move it for you." The words slipped out before I could edit them and I groaned inwardly, great, I sounded like a complete jerk and probably made a new enemy now.  
To my surprise Cato smiled, "Hot and mean, damn I like."  
To my disgust my face started to feel hot and by the bigger smirk on his face, I knew I was blushing.  
"Leave her alone." I heard a smooth husky voice say, I looked to see who it was and I stayed glued to him for at least a minute, he was medium height not too tall or too short and he was tanned, like near my complexion tanned his eyes were a deeper shade of blue than the boy's in front of me and his hair was wavy and fell about his face carelessly. He was stunning. I realised that I was staring and frowned. Cato snorted and turned to say something when, he moved a little I slipped into the class and walked over to a seat, there was only fifteen people in Bio1. I sat down near the back, or something resembling the back as the class wasn't in rows and columns. I dropped my backpack down beside me and slid into my seat. As soon as I sat down I heard a high pitched female voice scream.  
"GET OUT MY BLOODY WAY CATO!" furiously and then a girl with wavy brown hair and hazel coloured brown eyes, she was very thin and dainty looking, I frowned how could someone who looked so innocent yell so loudly.  
She snapped her fingers a me, "You, new girl, why're you in this class,"  
"Because admin assigned me to it." I answered back just as shortly and unmannerly as she'd asked it.  
She smiled "I like you, I'm Jo- Johanna." She extended her hand towards me.  
"Katniss." I said reaching out to shake it.


End file.
